


Domestic

by stardustginger



Series: Frank Castle Imagines [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Frank hasn't had the chance to be truly domestic in quite some time.





	Domestic

Frank isn’t exactly used to being able to sleep late anymore. When he was still in the Marines he was on a very strict schedule that forced him to wake up early every morning, and then of course there was his kids, who he often used to wake up to jumping on his bed in the early hours of the day. And well, nowadays, it wasn’t like a one-man war on the mob offered much time to get some shut eye. But this morning was clearly different. No alarm had gone off to get him up before the sun even had the chance to rise and somehow, having a warm body in bed next to him the night before had kept away any of the nightmares that would often wake him up in a cold sweat. So, when he wakes to the smell of coffee it’s already mid-morning.  
He continues to lay in the unfamiliar bed for a few more moments, just trying to get his bearings before he remembers where he is and the events that had led him here. He had stumbled through the door of his sweet next-door neighbor’s apartment the night before, with a large cut to his side and a bullet in his shoulder, scaring her half to death. She had been quick to help when she recognized who the man barging into her apartment was. And that had led to a long talk about what had happened to him and why, which then led to her asking him to stay with her over night because she wanted to make sure he didn’t go out and hurt himself any more than he already had. They had both refused to let the other sleep on her small couch and eventually they had just decided to share her bed and Frank chose not to think about the fact that this seemed just like the shitty romance novels that his wife had used to read.  
He and Y/N had spent the night just talking about anything and everything and Frank couldn’t truly remember the last time he had been able to spend a night like this, but he knew that he wouldn’t mind doing it again soon. She had fallen asleep before him and just moments before he himself drifted off he had felt her curl her sleeping form into his side and the warmth of her body against him had helped him fall asleep almost immediately.  
Frank felt a small smile curl its way onto his face as he thinks about the night before, about how gentle she had been as she was stitching and cleaning his wounds and how calm the next few hours he had spent with her had been. He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to split any of his stitches as he knows that Y/N isn’t gonna be happy if she has to stitch him up again. As he takes a moment to stretch his aching body he notices sounds coming from another room of the apartment, gentle clanging and the occasional running of what sounds like a sink, so he walks out of the bedroom he is in and follows both the soft noises and the smell of coffee to the kitchen, where he has to stop and take a deep breath at the sight in front of him.  
Y/N is standing in front of the stove, back to him in a pair of cute pajamas, her silhouette glowing with the gentle morning sun that is shining in on her through the window above the sink. She has a spatula in hand and is frying eggs in a cherry colored pan. Frank hasn’t seen a sight like this in anything other than his dreams since his family was murdered and he has to stop for a minute as to not break down at all of it. He is overwhelmed at just how domestic it is but he is able to ground himself before she turns around and notices him.  
When she sees him her face lights up a little bit, like she too can’t quite believe this is actually real and she gives a small, sleepy smile and softly tells him good morning, before she reaches to grab a mug of coffee off of the part of the stove that isn’t on and he can’t help but smile when he sees the mug because much like everything else in this apartment it is just so her.  
“It’s two sugars, right Frank?”  
He’s breathless as he nods because it has been so long since he was around someone who actually cared enough to learn how he took his coffee. After she hands it to him she motions over to the small breakfast bar and tells him that he should sit while she finishes making breakfast, but he declines and instead asks, “Is there anything I do to help, darling? You’re being so sweet but I’d feel bad if you were stuck doing all this on your own, ‘specially after everything you did for me last night.”  
Frank can see a deep blush creep onto her cheeks when he calls her darling and he remembers how the same blush had appeared last night whenever he had called her anything enduring like that too. He smiles a little at just how adorable he finds her. After a moment of thought she nods, pointing to one of the cabinets and saying, “If you want you can pull down some plates and grab the silverware out of the drawer by the fridge.” She turns back towards the stove and continues to scramble the eggs, “This will be done in just a moment.”  
Once he has grabbed down the plates and pulled out the silverware he sits down and finally takes a sip of his coffee, noting that it is indeed exactly as he would normally make it himself. He watches as she finishes cooking, starting an easy conversation with the woman in front of him and notices for the first time that she has a plate of pancakes sitting close enough to where she is making the eggs to keep them warm without burning the plate that they sat on and his stomach seems to notice as well because it suddenly lets out a growl that causes Y/N to chuckle.  
The interruption in their conversation comes at a good time since she has just finished the eggs, so she motions for Frank to come get his breakfast before grabbing her own plate off of the counter. They both get food while having to be very careful to not bump into each other in her small kitchen. When they head back over to her breakfast bar to sit down he pulls out her chair for her, which causes her to blush again and Frank starts to think that he might just keep trying to make that rosy color appear in her cheeks as he can’t seem to stop thinking about how cute she looks when she is flustered.  
They spend the rest of the morning exactly where they are, just talking and joking as they eat their food, which Frank thanks her for cooking repeatedly. He gets to know her a little bit better as talk and he asks her questions about her family and what she does for a living. He realizes that before last night he had never really taken time to get to know her at all. It had always just been easy small talk in the hallway or the elevator, and even that was strange for him as he wasn’t exactly the most outgoing person in the world. But he’s happy that he is getting to know her better. He’s happy even just being around her at all.  
Frank starts to think that he may like doing this again, maybe even regularly because while this isn’t really who he is now-a-days he can’t help but relax when he is around this girl and he hasn’t been able to feel truly safe in so long that this feels like a breath of fresh air that he would really love to continue breathing in. So, when she walks him to the door later that day, places a kiss on his cheek and asks if he will be more careful out there for her, he promises that he will. It’s a small step towards something new but for now it’s enough for both of them.


End file.
